Persona 5 A Path to Madness
by Rwes
Summary: Once a upon a time, a corrupted god gave a simple deal to a corrupted trickster. The world was once again returned back to its formerly familiar state. Although only the trickster remained. A p5 one-shot


**Hey guys, I started writing again after a while. A friend encouraged me to publish this. Anyway, here's a one shot involving a not so good Akira running around a post p5 Tokyo. Tell me what you think. Also, if you want a full length p5 story from me, you can check out my collab fic with GrimReaperJr1232 called Fallen Hero where Yu Narukami joins the Phantom Thieves!**

 **Cover image by me. You can find the full size one here** **sta . sh/0yug0cw9vak**

* * *

A gentle white light flooded into the chilly classroom, basking its many inhabitants in a colorless monochrome glow, washing away any lasting hues that stubbornly clung to the world, signaling the changing of seasons. The once vibrant colors of autumn had passed and now with the coming of the first snowfall, transformed the entire city into a winter wonderland.

Students of Shujin Academy wandered the halls in a slow gait of passive boredom, silently chattering at what little was on their minds. A group of freshmen conversing here, a gathering of girls gossiping there, all waiting for the sluggish passing of the chilly winter day. The coming of cold only served to solidify their already mellow attitudes.

Akira sat in an empty room, a newly poured cup of black coffee placed next to his notebook. The soothing warmth of the bitter beverage giving much needed life to the Shujin transfer. He silently wrote away on his binded paper, carefully checking for any minor errors.

"Kurusu-kun?" Directing his attention away from his work, he heard the opening of the room's sliding doors. A cluster of first and second years years gathered at the entrance, all eyeing the raven haired student.

"Yes?" He said in an eyebrow raising tone, walking towards the group. There was a tense atmosphere in the air.

"Sorry..we're uhhh late…" One of them finally broke the uncomfortable silence, a younger boy who was fidgeting.

"Yea. See...we were going to come before, but then-" A girl with a bob cut spoke frantically, trying to explain herself.

"No, no. It's alright, really," Before she could finish her sentence, Akira cut her off, a understanding smile forming on his face, "It wouldn't make any sense to nag on you guys if you're already feeling that way. That would be bad leadership wouldn't it?" As he finished his exchange, he observed several shoulders slumping in relief.

"Thanks Kurusu-kun, you don't know how worried we were when we found out we almost missed the council meeting." Steadily, the cluster of young attendees filed into the large meeting room, with Akira sitting in the middle.

"So anyone have an idea on what to do about the latest incident that happened on the first floor? I don't want to be trampled to death again." A voice rung out from room, attracting the undivided attention of the masses.

"Are seriously going over that again? Didn't we already deal with those trouble markers already?" It was answered by a snarky brown haired girl.

"I made sure they wouldn't try to pull a stunt like that again," Akira finally spoke up, "There won't be any delinquents allowed in my school." Sipping from his bitter coffee, he declared casually that he wouldn't tolerate any troublemakers that made their way to Shujin Academy.

"Damn, prez! You're crazy, how'd you talk any sense into those delinquents?" A boy scratched his head in awe and contemplation, president Kurusu had a way of dealing with people. There even rumors that the boy had been a vicious criminal in the past. "They wouldn't listen to us even when we threatened to expel them from the school."

"I simply told them to stop." Their raven haired leader answered firmly. He was much more ruthless than the previous student who held the title. Ever since Akira had come into power, Shujin had become the most envied school in Tokyo in terms of peace and the suppression of delinquents.

"Truly inspiring...I cannot believe how one could stop such lawlessness with one sentence. You might just be on par with the Phantom Thieves." Someone sounded from the crowd in a joking, yet refined tone. It earned a small chuckle from their leader.

"Heh, Phantom Thieves eh? I'd sure like to meet one sometime. The way they change people really is a mystery." Suddenly, at the mention of the famous vigilantes of the city, the council stirred up in a lively whirlwind of chatter and praise. Among the countless rumors and gossip, Akira could hear some interesting theories as to who the thieves were, ranging from outlandish conspiracy theories involving alien lizard reptiles, to their own students.

"Hey, Prez. Are you a Phantom Thief?" Instead of adding more to the outrageous rumors, a single voice caught the attention of the raven haired boy. It also served to halt all other ongoing conversations in the room.

"H-huh?" Akira stared back, taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Now that I think about it, he does seem to change people on a whim." Another added to their new theory.

"It all makes sense! Kurusu-senpai is a phantom thief!" Someone shouted out. The thieves were an especially hot topic among the students.

"There's is no way that's true! Even know he acts scary and dignified, he's way too clumsy outside of school!" The rude brunette from before countered, citing Akira's tendencies to be rather casual outside of school.

"Hey, hey! I'm not that awful." Having had enough of the accusations he decided to finally quiet his students. The colors of his once pale face, turning a tomato red "It was only one time and one time only."

"Despite his contributions to the school, he buried himself in a pile of freshly yellowed snow that had fallen from a store's roof." Every word from the boy sitting in the back made the raven haired transfer want to strangle him more and more.

"It was hell to dig him out. Couldn't we just have waited for the yellow stuff to thaw by itself?" An unruly looking girl with a messy ponytail complained. Leaving their president half buried in that icey pile of gold wasn't that bad.

"You know...I could always bury you in a hell of papers…" The group watched their leader's panicked features morph into an evil, forbidding grin. Along with the newly added death smile, he also sported a glowing black aura that seemed to fill the entire room in an unimaginable amount of dread. "Hehe…"

"Uhhh….how about...we." The once ill-mannered members of the council quieted down. Trying to find a way to avoid Kurusu's wrath, their eyes darted back and forth around the room trying to find a change of topics. Until they landed on the frost covered windows, where they could make out faint specs of white. "Hey! Look everybody! It's snowing outside! I-Isn't it pretty outside?" She earned a few nods from the others, who also eagerly paced to the windows in awe.

Akira peeked through the large plated windows, sighing to himself. Every time he would meet with his friends, they would always find something to distract him. Since coming to Shujin, more than year had passed, cleansing him of his status of a delinquent student. He had gained many loyal friend and acquaintances. From the people who had once shamed him of who he was, to the countless first years that jumped at the sight of mere presence. A soft smile gradually crept onto his face and when he stared into snowy white abyss outside, he felt empty. The slow ever accumulating gentle power of white had reminded him of something important in his life, but he didn't know what.

 _The start of a silent snowfall.  
_  
"Guys! Look at this! Holy crap!" Snapping out his dream like trance, Akira turned to origin of wherever that voice came from. He found one of his members holding a red calling card, next to his bag.

"Is that a calling card?" He heard a girl come forward, eyeing the same piece of paper. "Kurusu-senpai! The Phantom Thieves are after you!"

"What does it say?" The raven president observed the small red paper.

"It reads, Dearest student council president Akira Kurusu. Thou hast committed a great tragedy of not having a girlfriend, please date me signed-!" Before the reader could finish, they were wacked upside the head by a rolled up piece of homework which produced a loud, resounding 'ouch' in the room.

"That's a store bought counterfeit genius!" a male student scolded his friend, still holding the assault weapon.  
"We're sorry senpai...that was really dumb of us.." They all blushed in embarrassment at their show, reading a love letter in front of the entire council. They were expecting a brief slap on the shoulder, however…

"Pft…"

"Huh?" They eyed him in confusion.

"Haha...hahhahahhha." The sound of booming laughter filled the room. "I'm sorry...guys, I just didn't expect something like written on a calling card. Not to shame whoever wrote it of course." The raven haired student brushed some tears from his eyes. It truly came as a surprise. The letters of the Phantom Thieves had always been gritty and serious.

After a brief time of serious meeting later, Akira packed up his school bag, stuffing down all the important notes from the day. Zipping up its contents, he slumped the black brick over his shoulder and headed out of the room. Putting a on bright red scarf he went his way. By the time he had excited from the front entrance, the amount of student activity in the area had quickly diminished. The quiet snowfall had most likely driven many people home. However, instead of heading out of the area, he saw a few people approach him.

All had equally pale faces and tired eyes. All glared at him with a painful sense of guilt.

"K-Kurusu-kun...w-we're terribly sorry for the trouble we caused the other day…" They all bowed in front of the boy in embarrassment and shame.

"Now that we've thought about it...we shouldn't have yelled at you like that," The second of the group apologized. They had caused quite the mess at the academy a few days back, even screaming threats at Akira himself.

"We'll turn ourselves into the principal's office right away. Ask for an expulsion-students like us shouldn't be causing trouble for the school-"

"No, don't." He stopped them from saying anymore, "You've realized your mistakes right? You're good people and I believe that." the raven haired president patted them on the back. Kind eyes meet sorrowful ones.

"B-but, we almost hit you...lots of people got hurt too."

"Listen…" Akira faced them in a face of concern. "Did you think the school wouldn't have expelled you after that? After such a huge commotion?" His voice was a soft whisper.

"Huh?"

"I personally went to the principal so he wouldn't expel you guys, because I knew you all are capable of turning a new leaf, and you did." He explained himself, never once raising his voice or showing malevolent intention.

"Y-you did that for us?" The third of the small crowd spoke in surprise, "I thought you would resent us for it. You know...being part of the council."

"I do." He gave a stern reply, his voice growing harsher, "But it's also my duty to help and know the well being of others as president. I didn't want any of you to end up who knows where after being kicked out of Shujin."

"T-thank you…" He watched their faces light and some even in warm tears. Comforting the troublemakers a while longer before they watched him walk into the thin veil snow. For now, they would be example students and not lose anymore face for Shujin.

Akira strolled along the tranquil white roads and powdery snow. Smiling and fiddling with a small red card in his hands, he paced himself to the nearest train station. Walking through the ever growing expansive of the Tokyo population, hiding himself in their dense human forests and establishments. Blending into the sea of blurred out faces around him.

"In another report regarding the two suspected change of heart cases this week, both Shiro Aito and Eiji Fumihiro have admitted to the countless suspected allegations of child and human trafficking…"

*Click*

"Bank official Ichiro Izumi has just been arrested this week for admitting to the embezzlement and misappropriation of funds from several privately owned banks. Police are conducting an ongoing investigation and the Phantom Thieves are suspected to be involved in his change in conduct-"

*Click*

"The Phantom Thieves are a godsend to Japan! They should be the ones running this country! Since their arrival, crime rates have tremendously dropped and even numbers of suicide have decreased! This is a miracle upon man! No other nation, not even our counterparts in West have achieved such-"

*Click*

 _The snow was getting harsher. It was getting colder._

"Are you kidding me?! What the hell is this?" A frantic voice called out followed by a fist slamming into a wooden table. Glasses being shattered, followed the cowardly screams of men. A bulky looking man tossed the tiny red card to the floor, profusely stomping and tearing at the poor piece of paper in upmost rage. His face twisted into a monstrous scowl, warping and shifting the already ugly skin on his face. His eyes bulged, his breathed quickened as he refused to accept his despicable fate. He wasn't going to change, no! No damn thieves were going to make him give up his drug trade! Kaneshiro and the others were just weak! Yes that was probably it! Weak, so damn weak!

"There's no way no thieves are going to get in here boss. We'll make sure of that!" One of the lackeys assured their leader. They were going to make sure and secure every entrance possible. However, just like their panicked leader, they also felt the situation was quite hopeless. They all watched on as the man slowly and surely spiraled in a spew of madness. Yet, despite their pathetic and desperate cries, there will be no god in the world to save them. They would be judged accordingly, thought a boy grinning in the crowd.

Akira developed quite a fondness for the panicked actions of his victims. Watching them squirm and wrath in their desperate little attempts at trying to retain their original state of mind. Every time they would yell at him, curse him, and berate the Phantom Thieves, he would enjoy their glorious admission of guilt just a bit more. It was like sweet sweet honey to his frozen bitter heart. Ever since he accepted that deal with the false god, he had basked in its beautiful light and power. Akira alone would guide humanity to glory. No more crime, no more murder, no more evil! He was the messiah!

He observed his prey now with predatory eyes, a different kind of grin taking over his face, one which held all the dark malice and evil.

 _The snow now picked up to a minor storm. The cold was getting worse._

"No! No!...no…" A pale woman collapsed to the floor in sheer fear and agony. Her husband came dashing in at her frightful screams. Only to shake and freeze at the crimson card on their desk. "H-honey..I don't want to change! I'm so sorry...we shouldn't have…"

"It's ok Yoko! I promise we'll be alright.." he said trying to comfort his wife. Yet, he was unsure himself of what would become of them. "W-we should take the kid and g-get out here!" Deep down, he knew what they did was wrong, stealing away another child to be their own.

"A-are you sure? They wouldn't get us if we run? I-I just a h-happy family with Umeko…" She saw him gave a kind nod, together they started to pack their bags, searching for the first plane ticket out of the country.

But it was too late…

Umeko?! Umeko!? Where are you?!" Suddenly, panicked shouts filled the household, the was child nowhere to be find.

"Hey big bro, it's getting pretty cold outside. Am I going to see my other mama again?" A young raven haired girl stared into the kind eyes of a respectable boy. Akire gave her a soft grin.

"Yep Umeko-chan. All you have to do is go into that place with the nice men in blue and they'll help you find your other mother." She nodded and sent her on to the police station, making her promise not to tell who helped her.

 _A blizzard was coming. The cold was getting unbearable.  
_

Akira smiled to himself, pacing the windy streets, embracing the bitter cold. For now his work for the week was done. He would once again bask in the goodness of his own heart and enjoy the justice he had just produced. No dared to oppose him, no dared to oppose the Phantom Thief. Slowly wondering making his way back to the small quiet alley and opening the doors to Leblanc, he walked up to his tranquil room in the attic and slept.

 _There was no stopping the oncoming storm._

"Get back here!" Akira run as fast he could through the violent snow, dashing into a cramped alley and using the tightly concrete as a form of emergency shelter and hiding spot. Putting a hand to his bloodied arm and waiting to catch his breath, he was determined to run. The blinding white whirlwinds and heavy snow had greatly obscured his vision. Multiple cuts and scrapes littered his entire body from his never ending pursuit, yet there seemed no end in sight. However, he knew the same was probably true for his pursuers and they would have an even strenuous time navigating an unfamiliar area.

"Target engaged! Fire!" Before he had time to recover, he saw several sparks of blazing fire shot in his field of vision, aiming for his limbs, managing to fumble and leap out of the way of the first wave, kicking up a pile of snow at whoever had fire in his face, as he desperately ran further into the maze of snowy white buildings and froze concrete. However, he wasn't so luckily the next. Hastily hurrying to turn a corner to avoid his pursuers, he felt a sharp surge of pain and heat penetrate his legs that sent him tumbling to the ground. Warm crimson pools began to dye the once pristine sheets of white.

"Shit! Work dammit! Work!" He produced his phone in a panic, he had to jump into the metaverse now! Fumbling and shaking from the cold, he pinned all his lasting hope on the small cracked screen of his phone, yet it yielded no response. The device remained dead and black. "fuck!" He shouted in anger, he cursed that damned god.

The cold was getting to him as he his heart freeze and his body grow weaker.

"Your reign of terror is over Akira Kurusu!" he heard a woman's voice cut through the storm. Her scarlet hair blew in the wrathful winds.

With his vision a subtle blur and his mind shutting down, he found himself lying alone on a deserted path. Blood slowly pouring out of his already dying body. Tighty clenching the cracked smartphone in his hand, he knew it was over. He had messed up.

"Haaa….hahah..ha" He found himself choking out a hollow laugh. All those damn years of work went down the drain. All those he had sacrificed to get this far, all for nothing! What was wrong with building a perfect utopia?! What was wrong with having a world free of crime and murder?! He wasn't the villain! They were!

"Hhaha...hahahahahahhahaahHAHAHAHA" And it only get madder and madder as he thought back to all his mistakes, his broken plans, his shattered pride! Tossing and bashing his fists into the dirty red floor, he howled and screamed like a deranged maniac. Hacking up piles of snow and cursing his throat out at the false god. Why the hell didn't the fucking bastard help him?! Didn't they have a fucking deal? What a goddamn pile of horseshit!

Yet, just as swiftly as his madness had started, it stopped. His movements ceased.

The red haired women approached, lying eyes on the motionless figure. Judging by the messy and bloodied mess on the ground, the bastard was writhing on the ground only minutes ago. She watched as the wind and snow quickly bury the remains in a pile of color less frost. The body lay motionless as static ice.

"Aigis. Please scan for life signs." She approached the frozen figure, watching with conflicted crimson eyes. Apart of her felt relieved that they had finally rid the country of this ongoing terror, yet she also couldn't help feel sorry for the boy. He was young, as young as she used to be when her group started out. When they found that the infamous Phantom Thieves was just one mere teenager, she felt torn-

"Mitsuru-san! Watch out!" Suddenly, before anyone could react, the woman could feel a black blur shoot up from the depths of the dirty snow and rush her with a broken icicle, barely missing her throat but causing her to reel, giving her attacker enough time to do a low sweep on her legs sending her crashing to the ground. Without another moment's hesitation, the deranged thief grabbed her holstered silver gun and aimed it at his head.

"SEE YOU SHIT EATING BASTARDS IN HELL!" Akira smirked watching the woman's eyes widen, followed by her blonde partner. That's it! They weren't going to take him away, he wouldn't let them win. He was going away all by himself, all on his own. He may have lost the war but they wouldn't get the spoils for it. He gave one last deranged screech before smashing that trigger. It was over! All over-

"Huh?" Instead of feeling the sweet embrace of a flaming bullet of death, he felt...familiar. A familiar yet comforting presence began to overwhelm him, heal him, assure him. Immediately, a welcoming torrent of azure flames ravaged and surfaced all around him, coating him in its recognizable maddening glow. He had summoned in the real world.

"No…" He saw the women shell shocked. Her blonde partner ready to strike.

A smirk crept up to his pale dead face.

Akira lumbered his way forward slowly, blood and flesh leaking out of the fresh new wounds that were burned open just a minute ago but his smile was as wide and malevolent as always, reeking off chaos and hatred that crudely mixed together. The wounds spasmed, his vision blurred and his heart smashed against his rib-cage but he remained standing, shivering and on his last legs of life and sanity but he was ready, ready to steal the hearts of his enemies in the real world, by force.

"Hahahaha..."

"Get ready for battle!" Mitsuru shouted but her voice felt so far away to him.

Akira clenched his fist, sucked his lower lip between his teeth and gave a final laugh before he hurled himself forward-

 _And the violent snowfall will never end..._


End file.
